Lights, Camera, Action!
by freeharmony123
Summary: Kagome is in a movie! As the filming starts, she finds it hard to get along with the half demon Inuyasha. Though she has new friends, she still has major trouble! Who knew filming a movie could be dramatic?  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

><p>"Thank you vewy much." She said shyly.<p>

"You're welcome! Nice meeting you!" I said with a smile. That little girl was too cute!

"Kagome, it's getting kind of annoying hanging out with you, since you're too busy giving everyone autographs!" Rin said.

"Well I'm in a disguise, but that little girl was way too sweet to ignore! And I know you're joking about that, you already told me before that you loved my fame because you got to have your picture taken with me." I replied with a grin.

"Hey! I was kidding about that too…" Rin remarked with a pout.

"Come on Rin! You're in movies too, you don't need me to get your picture taken." I replied sweetly.

This was the kind of banter Rin and I usually had. She's my best friend! We both met when we were 14; we were guest stars on a show together and we instantly clicked. We didn't get any big roles until we were 16, when we were cast in a movie as sisters. I stuck with acting, and even went on to singing, but Rin decided to give up acting because she thought being an agent was more fun. She became an agent at 17, and yes; she became one of the youngest and most successful agents in the world. She just met the right people who helped her, and I'm thankful I know her. Now we do everything together, it's hard to find a real friend when you're in this industry but Rin is the best friend you could ever have.

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm an actress and a singer who rose to fame by having the best agent ever! Actually Rin is my agent. We both started off as minor actresses, but she decided she would rather be an agent. I'm her only client, only because we're so close and she likes to have fun and work with people she trusts. She actually has gotten a lot of offers but she rejects them.

"I'm not in movies Kagome, I'm just the BEST agent ever!" She responded with a wink.

"Haha, don't get too cocky there, for all you know I could fire you right now." I said jokingly.

"Good luck trying to find someone that you would actually like to work with!" Rin answered with a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

We both burst into simultaneous laughter. We've had this conversation all too many times, but it's all in good fun!

"Ok! Let's go to Wacdonalds, get our lunch then go back home? I asked.

Rin and I live together in a penthouse, because it's easier for us to work, and easier to get places. Rin's parents were killed by demons when she was younger so she lives with me.

"Sure! Besides I have to find more jobs for you anyways, you're getting lazy." She replied with a wide grin.

"It's not my fault..." I mumbled.

"Come on, lets go!" I yelled.

I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where-" I was in the middle of a sentence when the person I bumped into cut me off.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going you stupid wench!"

'_What the? How rude!' I thought._

* * *

><p>That was it! This is my first long story, and it will get better in the next couple of chapters. I promise, but for now tell me if it's good or not in your reviews? Please :) and can you guess who she bumped into ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

20 years old Kagome is in another major film. And, she's playing the lead female! But, as the filming starts, she finds it hard to get along with the half demon Inuyasha, who's playing the lead male. Even though she has newly found friends, she also gets into a quick rift with Inuyasha's real life girlfriend, Kikyo. And to top it all off, someone wants her dead! Who knew filming a movie could be so dramatic?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(<p>

* * *

><p>"Look. I said I was sorry, so you don't have to be so rude about it." I snapped.<p>

"Well maybe if you watched where you were fucking going, I wouldn't have coffee spilled on me!" He answered back.

I sent a death glare at him.

"It. Is. A. Drop." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Well, I don't care! It's still your fault! Do you know who I am?" He yelled.

"No and frankly I don't care!" I hissed.

"You stupid—" He was interrupted by his friend. Huh. I didn't even notice him.

"I am very sorry for my friend here. He has had a bad day and is not in a good mood right now. I apologize for what he said to both of you beautiful ladies!" He replied in a smooth tone.

"Well thank you." I took a step closer to him. "But do you think you could keep a leash on your friend right here? He seems to be very rude and even if he's having a bad day he still shouldn't—" I stopped talking because there was a hand on my butt. And it was rubbing it.

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I swiftly slapped him. And here I was thinking he was nice. I stalked away.

"I'm sorry my lady! I have a cursed hand!" He yelled back to me.

"Oi wench! You still haven't apologized for spilling coffee on me!"

"And I'm not going to!" I retorted.

"You better watch where you're going next time you idiot!" He shot back at me.

"NEXT TIME YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING AND DON'T BOTHER US WITH YOUR SILLY PROBLEMS!" I shouted back.

"Hey! My only problem right now is you! And how do you not know who I am? I am—" He was cut off again by his pervert friend.

"Once again, we're sorry ladies and we will be leaving now!" He turned to his friend. "NOW." He said sternly.

"We don't need to cause a scene here. You've already done enough." He said airily.

"Hey! What about you groping those girls?" the other one asked angrily.

And with that happy note, they both walked away from us.

"What the heck was with those guys?" Rin asked confused.

"I don't know, but something tells me, we got off lucky." I replied.

"Haha well I got off lucky, you got groped." Rin responded with snicker.

"Uggh! I know! Like seriously who does that? I was thinking he was nice but then he groped me. The other one had like anger management issues while this one is a lecher." I groaned.

"You know what I just realized. The whole time I was arguing with them, you didn't bother saying a word to help me!" I said frustrated.

"Well yeah. But I was watching." She stated.

"I know that. But you didn't even try to defend me! Why is that?" I asked with a menacing glare.

"Cuz it was fun." She answered simply.

"Aggh!" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh my god Kagome! Look how much time we spent out here. It's been 15 minutes! Come on; let's go get lunch now. I'm starving!" Rin said.

"Ok, wow I can't believe we spent that much time outside the place! We could have been eating." I said with a frown.

I bumped into Rin on purpose just to see her reaction.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked.

"Cuz it was fun" I replied cheekily.

"Oh come on! Lets go!" Rin insisted.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Inuyasha, you're such an idiot!" Miroku said.<strong>

"**What the hell? How? She was the one who bumped into me and then didn't bother recognizing me!" I said furiously.**

"**You Dumbass! We're both in disguises remember?" He scoffed.**

** I'm an actor. And a very famous one too. Miroku is my agent, so he has to be in a disguise too. We were best friends since we were little and Miroku wanted to work in the same line as me but he didn't want to be an actor so he became my agent. He is a super agent too, because he always books me movies that turn out to be a huge success so everyone wants him, but he turns them down. He says it's too much work. He says I'm hard enough as it is. Yeah. Right.**

"**Plus she at least tried apologizing but you cut her off. What if you WERE recognized? Then what, everyone would get hyped up over this stupid argument and I would spend days trying to fix it." He said accusingly.**

"**Well…if that stupid wench hadn't bumped into me none of this would have happened!"**

"**Those were two beautiful ladies, and not just in the face." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

"**Oh God. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you. Come to think of it, I never got to see her face." I responded.**

"**Yeah, both of them were wearing sunglasses, and their hoodies were pulled up. Kind of like you." Miroku replied.**

"**Well, one things for sure, if I hear that damn voice of hers again, I'll know exactly who she is."**

"**I actually thought she had a very nice voice." Miroku added as an afterthought. **

"**Miroku." **

"**Yes?" **

"**Shut up, would you?" **

"**Nope!" **

"**Uggh!" I groaned.**

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! I like the banter between them :) Everyone will probably be introduced next chapter so keep your eyes out :) I PROMISE it will get better in the next chapter. I'll probably be making that chapter a bit longer but i Hope you Like It :D :):):):)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

20 years old Kagome is in another major film. And, she's playing the lead female! But, as the filming starts, she finds it hard to get along with the half demon Inuyasha, who's playing the lead male. Even though she has newly found friends, she also gets into a quick rift with Inuyasha's real life girlfriend, Kikyo. And to top it all off, someone wants her dead! Who knew filming a movie could be so dramatic?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Rin. You took so long to order. And when you did the guy was looking at you like 'What the heck is wrong with this chick'!" I said.<p>

"Hey! It's not my fault if he's stereotypical. I ordered how much I wanted and that should be all that matters." Rin protested.

"A Big Mac. Large fries. Hamburger. And then a salad. I remarked dryly.

"I eat a lot…, I am a growing girl!"

I merely snorted at that.

Rin is like a leprechaun. Except she's not green, but she definitely is short! Sometimes, people mistake her for 15 or 16, but we're both 20!

"Open the door Kagome! I want to go inside and eat!"

I opened the door very slowly just to annoy Rin and we went inside. We ate our lunch or in Rin's case, a buffet! Then we decided to look for some more acting jobs.

We were looking through the list we had when Rin's phone started ringing. Both of us have two phones, one for business and one for friends and family.

"Rin your phone!" I yelled as I tossed it to her. She put on her business face and suddenly went from carefree Rin, to business agent.

"Hello? Yes this is Rin Tanaka, what can I help you with?"

_"Well we are planning a movie soon and wanted Kagome Higurashi to audition. I will email you the details now, so can you please call back and let me know if you would like to audition."_

_"_Yes, thank you, we would like that and will get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day! Oh and I never got your name?"

_"Ah thank you! I appreciate it! Oh, pardon me for being so careless; my name is Sango Tajiya. I am the writer and casting director of this movie. If for any reason I am unavailable, please ask for Sesshomaru Takahashi; he is the director of this movie. I hope you have a nice evening as well. Goodbye!"_

"Kagome." Rin said in an unnatural voice.

"Yes?" I asked nervously, unaware of what she was going to say next.

She started jumping up and down screaming. So much for business Rin.

"OH MY GOD KAGOME! YOU ARE AUDITIONING FOR A MOVIE BEING DIRECTED BY SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI! AND SANGO TAJIYA WRITES IT!"

"…" After I got over my initial shock, "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHE IS LIKE THE BEST WRITER EVER! OH MY GOD SESSHOMARU HAS ONLY DIRECTED THE BEST MOVIES EVER AND THEY'VE ALL BEEN SUCCESSES! OH MY GOD! WELL? WHERE ARE THE FREAKING DETAILS!"

"Oh right! She said she would email it to me, so lets go check it." Rin replied after calming down. We both scrambled to the computers and opened up her email.

"There it is. Right there in all its glory."

"Rin. I know you are getting back at me for the lunch thing but,

OPEN THE EMAIL!" I barked.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, you'd think a girl could take a joke!"

_We are pleased to inform you that we would like Kagome Higurashi to audition for our movie. We would like her to play the lead female in this. Here are the following details. The movie is classified as a romantic comedy._

_ It is about two young teens who have become best friends during middle school and as they enter into high school, they realize they have feelings for one another. They don't want to jeopardize their friendship so they date other people. This causes a conflict between them and they drift apart. One year later during their graduation, they tell each other how they feel and get together. _

_ The audition will be taking place at the Lotus Flower at 1:30. You will meet your co-star there. I sincerely hope you audition for this movie. Don't hesitate to call me back. Thank you!_

"Wow, I really want to audition for this movie! It seems really cool, plus I like the story!" I said to Rin.

"Yeah, you should. I think it would be good for you. Plus you get to work with the two most famous people of all time!" Rin added excitedly.

"Rin, you're pretty much my manager so can you call them back and tell them I want to audition? Please?" I pleaded.

"Obviously! But not right now because that will make you seem way too eager." Rin replied.

"Okay! You want to go shopping in the meantime? Remember, money is no object!" I said with a grin.

"Haha ok! Besides we should get some new clothes when you go to the audition.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Miroku, pass me a water bottle." I said.<strong>

**"Heads up!"**

**I quickly caught the water bottle and chugged it. Damn I was thirsty.**

**" Miroku what were you talking about on the phone?"**

**"Oh yes, I wanted to tell you about that. You may or may not be happy. Good news is, you get to audition for a movie written by Sango Tajiya, and the bad news is it's directed by Sesshomaru." He said awkwardly.**

**"WHAT! Sesshomaru! Well I'll see if I like the movie. Where are the details?" I asked.**

**"Check your email." He told me.**

**I opened my email and read the information. It seemed like a cool movie, even if it is directed my brother. Correction. HALF brother. He would be harder on me but, you know, whatever. I'm used to it.**

**"I don't care if it's directed by him I still wanna do it. It seems cool plus Sango Tajiya is writing it so it must be good." I said to Miroku.**

**"Okay Inuyasha, tell Sesshomaru that." Miroku replied.**

**Just then my cell phone rang. Holy shit. Sesshomaru is freaking creepy sometimes.**

**"What do you want Fluffy?" I said. I call him Fluffy because both of us are demons and he has this fluffy little boa thing so I call him that to piss him off.**

**_"Inuyasha. Do not call me that. I assume you have already received the call from Sango. You will be auditioning for this movie I presume?" _**

**"Uhh yeah." I replied smartly.**

**_"Alright. The audition is at 1:30 at the Lotus Flower. Do not be a disgrace. I am only calling you because we have to collaborate on this movie no matter how reluctant I am to work with you."_**

**"Gee thanks. That was your motivation? Okay, whatever see you later then Fluffy." I retorted sarcastically. And with that I hung up the phone. I am so gonna get hell for this tomorrow.**

**"Miroku" I called. "The auditions tomorrow at 1:30 so be ready!" **

* * *

><p>Everyone will probably be introduced next chapter so keep your eyes out :) I PROMISE it will get better in the next chapter. I'll probably be making that chapter a bit longer but i Hope you Like It :D :):):):) Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as I'd like it to be but everything wil be in there next chapter, so it will get really good! Promise! And I don't really think people are reading this story so if I don't get at least 2 reviews I might scarp this story :( But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of boring though so I'm sorry for that :P Next chapter will be loads better! Swearsies! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

20 years old Kagome is in another major film. And, she's playing the lead female! But, as the filming starts, she finds it hard to get along with the half demon Inuyasha, who's playing the lead male. Even though she has newly found friends, she also gets into a quick rift with Inuyasha's real life girlfriend, Kikyo. And to top it all off, someone wants her dead! Who knew filming a movie could be so dramatic?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin, come one! Its time for the audition!" I yelled.<p>

"Coming! Get the car ready!"

I started the car and watched Rin come down. We were wearing the clothes we bought yesterday. I was wearing a powder blue tank top, with a white cardigan pulled over along with black skinny jeans. I was also wearing mascara and some lip-gloss to finish the look. My hair was straightened and let down. Rin was wearing a simple white tanktop along with dark blue jeggings. Her hair was curled and in a side ponytail with her bangs let out; with some lip-gloss to smooth out the look. We both got into my Mercedes and left. We turned on the radio and listened to some music.

The song was Be My Escape by Inuyasha Takahashi.

**_I've given up on giving up slowly,_**

**_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_**

**_Apart from this whole world that shares_**

**_My fate._**

**_This one last bullet you mention_**

**_Is my one last shot at redemp tion _**

**_Because I know to live you must give your_**

**_Life away._**

**_'Cause I've been housing all this doubt_**

**_And insecurity_**

**_And I've been locked inside that house_**

**_All the while You hold the key_**

**_And I've been dying to get out_**

**_That might be the death of me_**

**_And even though, there's no way in knowing_**

**_Where to go, promise I'm going because..._**

**_I gotta get outta here _**

**_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_**

**_I gotta get outta here _**

**_And I'm begging You,_**

**_I'm begging You, _**

**_I'm begging You to be my escape._**

**_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_**

**_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_**

**_He's told me the way and I'm trying to_**

**_Get there._**

**_And this life sentence that I'm serving_**

**_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _**

**_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life_**

**_Not fair._**

**_Cause I've been housing all this doubt_**

**_And insecurity and _**

**_I've been locked inside that house_**

**_All the while You hold the key_**

**_And I've been dying to get out_**

**_And that might be the death of me_**

**_And even though,_**

**_There's no way in knowing where to go,_**

**_Promise I'm going because..._**

**_I gotta get outta here _**

**_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency_**

**_Is something I can't shake_**

**_I gotta get outta here _**

**_And I'm begging You,_**

**_I'm begging You,_**

**_I'm begging You to be my escape._**

**_I am a hostage_**

**_To my own humanity_**

**_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_**

**_And all I'm asking is for You to do_**

**_What You can with me_**

**_But I can't ask You to give_**

**_What You already gave_**

**_'Cause I've been housing all this doubt_**

**_And insecurity and _**

**_I've been locked inside that house_**

**_All the while you hold the key_**

**_And I've been dying to get out_**

**_And that might be the death of me_**

**_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,_**

**_Promise I'm going because..._**

**_I've gotta get outta here _**

**_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_**

**_I've gotta get outta here _**

**_And I'm begging You,_**

**_I'm begging You,_**

**_I'm begging you to be my escape._**

**_I fought You_**

**_For so long_**

**_I should have let You in_**

**_Oh how we regret those things we do_**

**_And all I was trying to do_**

**_Was save my own skin_**

**_But so were You..._**

**_So were You_**

" I admit he has great songs but honestly, in the interviews he seems so conceited. He always acts like he's so great and mighty. I hope his brother isn't like him." I told Rin.

"Maybe but how about we not focus on other people and focus on your audition? And you of all people should know not to judge people." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm so excited to see who my co-star is!"

"I hope it's someone you already know. That would make it so much easier for me to work with their agents," She sighed.

"Wow thanks. I love the fact that you think of me so much." I remarked dryly.

When Rin and I got to the audition my hands were shaking so badly. I've done so many films but I still get nervous. I wonder when I'll be seeing my co-star.

"Hello! I'm Sango! You must be Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?"

"Good! Since you're here, how about we get started on your audition now?" She asked.

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Good Luck!" Rin yelled from the back.

'She seems way nicer than I expected her to be, almost like I've known her my entire life' I thought with a smile.

We started my audition and then just as quickly we ended it. They said I did a good job but I'm still a little worried. I saw someone else come in as I was leaving but I'm not sure who it was because I couldn't see his face. Now that I think about it, he was probably my co-star. Now I really wish I saw his face!

"So, how'd you do?" Rin asked me.

"I have no idea. Sango kept a straight face the entire time, so I'm a little worried." I admitted.

Rin looked at me sympathetically. "It's alright, you probably did better than you think. Is someone else in there now?"

"Uhh yeah, I think it's my co-star. I don't know who it is though because I couldn't see their face." I said frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>"Damn it Sesshomaru! I wanted to see my co-star!"<strong>

**"Inuyasha, get some dignity and go do your audition."**

**"Fuck you Fluffy!"**

**'I wonder who my co-star is. She seems familiar but I didn't see her face. Stupid Fluffy, he always gets in the way. Just as I was about to see her, he pulls me away and yells at me for yesterday. I wonder who she is.' I thought.**

**I did my audition and even though she had this stupid poker face on, I knew she was impressed. After all, who wouldn't be after I just did a performance for them? **

**I've been waiting outside for 10 minutes now, when are they going to tell me! **

**Damn, Sesshomaru's coming this way.**

**"Inuyasha. It appears that you have gotten the part. We will have to work together. You will be meeting your co-star shortly. You will be working with Kagome Higurashi."**

**'Kagome Higurashi huh? She's that singer girl! I don't think Kikyo will be happy about this…'**

**"Come Inuyasha. You will meet her now. You had best be obedient."**

**"HEY! Last time I checked, YOU are a dog demon too!" I growled.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome, you got the part!" Sango said with a warm smile.<p>

"Really! Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure. Anyways, you'll be meeting your co-star now! You're working with Inuyasha Takahashi! You both had amazing auditions!" Sango told me.

'I'm really starting to like Sango. I hope we get to be friends!' I thought.

Rin and I both were walking to meet Inuyasha, and his agent Miroku. Miroku is a very well known agent too, just like Rin! I can't believe I'm working with one of the most conceited people I've ever heard of. Well, maybe he won't turn out to be that bad.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha" he said to me.

Oh I recognize his voice, and not from interviews or anything, like I've personally heard it. I don't think I've ever met him before though, so where have I heard it?

"Oh umm, hi I'm Kagome."

"Keh I knew that stupid. And you should know who I am too, I shouldn't even have to tell you who I am." I heard him mumble underneath his breath.

Oh Shit. NO! IT'S HIM! THE GUY FROM WACDONALDS!

"YOU! HOW CAN IT BE YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE WHY YOU?" I screamed.

I turned to Rin and told her who that is.

"OH MY GOD! SO MIROKU IS THE PERVERT?" Rin yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh umm, hi I'm Kagome."<strong>

**"Keh I knew that stupid. And you should know who I am too, I shouldn't even have to tell you who I am." I mumbled under my breath. I hope she didn't hear that. And I know her voice form somewhere, where have I heard it?**

**"YOU! HOW CAN IT BE YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE WHY YOU?" she screamed.**

**Oh FUCK NO! THAT'S THE WENCH WHO BUMPED INTO ME! **

**"IT'S—IT'S YOU!" I managed to get out!**

**"SO MIROKU IS THE PERVERT?" I heard her agent yell. What's her name, oh yeah it's Rin I think. Well she's definitely got the part of Miroku right.**

**I turned to Sesshomaru who was walking out and apparently she saw him too.**

**"I AM NOT WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" we both yelled simultaneously.**

**"You both have been chosen for this movie. You have signed the contract and are no bound to do this movie. I suggest you not go against your word." He commanded with a steely gaze.**

**I backed down, because I know what Sesshomau can do but that girl stood up to him. She's dead. She jutted out her jaw and stared just as hard back at him. You know, she's actually kind of attractive.**

**What.**

**The.**

**Fuck.**

**I did not just think that. Hey, I've got Kikyo. She's a model and that is good. But I have to admit; Kagome's scent is way better than Kikyo's. It's kind of like Lilac and Lavender while Kikyo's is like the scent of dead roses…**

**But she puts on a lot of perfume to cover it up! But that smells weird to my nose, but Kagome's smells natural and really, really nice... OKAY! No more thinking of Kagome like that.**

**"Look. You can't tell me what to do because that's really not—" She was in the middle of having a staring contest with Sesshomaru and in the middle of talking when:**

**"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she smacked him across the face.**

**"Oh my god Miroku, did you really have to start that now?" I groaned.**

**"Oh Sango, are you okay, your face is all red" The wench asked.**

**"I'm fine, just a little VIOLATED!" She shouted.**

**"I'm sorry my dear Sango! Your body is so enticing!" Miroku pleaded.**

**"I'll show you enticing!" And she punched him in the face.**

**"And I'm not your dear!" She added.**

**The four of us turn around to see Rin laughing her ass off, and Sesshomaru smirking at me. Miroku still has a goofy face from Sango while Sango is bright red from anger. Wench and I are glaring at Rin and Fluffy. Hey, I just got an idea.**

**"Wipe that smirk off your face Fluffy!" I grinned.**

**"Inuyasha." He said in a deadly calm voice.**

**Oh Fuck. Maybe I should have thought that one through.**

* * *

><p>"Hey wait! I'm not done with you yet!" I screamed after Inuyasha.<p>

"Since we're doing the movie together, why don't we try to get along for the sake of the movie?" I offered.

He smacked my hand away. "Keh, no way in hell would I ever agree to be nice to you." And he walked away from me.

"Grrr" I growled.

"I'm trying to be nice and you're being a rude jerk! I don't care! If that's the way you want it, then that's the way you'll get it!"

"Fine with me wench!"

"You're an asshole!"

"Okay, you know what wench, you should know now, I'm a half demon, so I could take you down anyday." He boasted.

"Oh please. I'll have you know, I'm a priestess who can kick your ass anyday!"

"Alright. I will see all of you back here tomorrow at 9:00 AM. We will get started on our rehearsals. Here are the scripts." Sesshomaru said in with a glare. I didn't care; I glared right back at him. They may be famous, but I have self-respect and I am not backing down!

"Come on Kagome, let's go home. Bye Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to be mean to that wench because her scent was amazing, I might just fall for her. Well, maybe. If she wasn't such a bitch! She asked me for a truce but I said no because I don't want to fall for her.<strong>

**"I'm trying to be nice and you're being a rude jerk! I don't care! If that's the way you want it, then that's the way you'll get it!"**

**"Fine with me wench!"**

**"You're an asshole!" **

**Okay. This girl is seriously getting on my nerves. I think I know just the way to make her back off.**

**"Okay, you know what wench, you should know now, I'm a half demon, so I could take you down anyday." I said to scare her.**

**"Oh please. I'll have you know, I'm a priestess who can kick your ass anyday!" She retorted. **

**Well that was a fail. How the hell was I supposed to know that she was a priestess? She's an actress! Well Kikyo's a priestess too I guess. I wonder who would be stronger, Kagome or Kikyo? **

**Huh, What? Oh Fluffy was saying something. He handed me a script, then glared at the wench and me. Whoa, she's glaring back at him. Then she started to walk away; I guess it's time for everyone to go home now. **

**"C'mon Miroku, let's go!" I yelled.**

**'I guess I'll be seeing her a lot more now. No way will I ever give her an easy time' I thought mischievously.**

* * *

><p>'Rin and I were walking away with Sango. I wonder what filming will be like, hopefully better than today' I mentally pleaded.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty good for now! Everyone that's left will be introduced soon and I made it longer ;) I really hope you liked it! But if I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm probably going to get rid of this story because I feel like nobody except 3 people are reading it, and I'd want more people to read this...<p>

Sorry if that sounds really selfish, but I always like to hear comments about my work so Please Review!

i hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as much, but I haven't had time and I've had a bit of writer's block. I will be updating in the next few days so keep an eye out :) And thank you to everyone that have reviewed, honestly I really appreciate it :) I aready have half the next chapter written out and It will be finished soon :) Promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gos. I'm so sorry I have't updated but just when i finished typing the chapter up my computer shut down and all my work was deleted. Im retyping the chapter now so it will be up in the next week. I'm so sorry! **


End file.
